In-vivo sensing devices, such as for example autonomous in-vivo capsules may be moved through a body lumen by periodic forces such as for example peristalsis in the gastrointestinal tract. In certain areas of a body lumen, such as for example a small intestine, such forces may be sufficient to move a device through the lumen. In other areas however, such as for example a large intestine, such forces may be less frequent and may leave a device in a single position for long periods of time. Sensing the entire lumen of, for example, the large intestine may be, for example, erratic as well as time consuming. The area of the lumen about which data may be collected may also be limited to the point around which the device came to rest.